The present application relates to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly, to a method of dynamically aligning single-wall carbon nanotubes for fabricating carbon nanotube field effect transistors.
The use of single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs) as conducting channels for field effect transistors (FETs) has been extensively studied in recent years. SWCNT FETs offer many advantage over conventional silicon-based FETs since the one-dimensional structure of the SWCNTs allows the SWCNT based FETs to be aggressively scaled without incurring deleterious short-channel effects that hinder modern scaled devices.
In SWCNT FETs, the alignment of SWCNTs is a fundamental requirement to ensure their excellent functions. Individual SWCNTs have been aligned and positioned between a source electrode and a drain electrode using atomic force microscope (AFM). However, this approach is often inefficient and tedious. Therefore, there remains a need to develop an effective method to align and position SWCNTs in a massive scale for device applications.